Why me?
by StarryEyedDragon
Summary: Okay, this is the first fic I've ever posted and I'm having some trouble. Pointers are needed and appreciated! Tenth chapter's up. Please Read & Review! The story has a little humor in it... I think...maybe
1. First Attempt

Here's the deal:  I finally took the leap and registered to be able to submit stories.  Now I have a bad case of writers block.  I really didn't want my first fic to have an oc but I thought it might make it easier to write and help keep me from messin' up the other characters too badly.  After reading what I have so far you'll see that my story bounces around and the character seems to have too many possible love interest.  My goal was to have her end up with Sam, but I got lost along the way.  It would have been easier to just write it as if they were already together or something, but I was trying to kind of introduce her to the readers.  I need some direction and would very much appreciate y'all's help.  Please read the following and review with pointers.  If you think I should trash it and start from the beginning, I'd understand.  (Any hope of becoming a writer is flyin' out the window ;_;)

Disclaimer:   Sadly I don't own the X-Men.  It would be great if I did, but unfortunately life didn't work out that way.  (Oh, I do own Star though.)

The workout room was empty with the exception of one girl.  She was about 5' 5" and very curvy, broad hips and shoulders and very filled out in the front.  Her hair was long and dark, naturally mixed shades of brown and black.  She had a tinted complexion from various nationalities in her background.  She had wide dark brown almonds shaped eyes and full almost red lips.  Her name was Star and she had been living at the institute for a few months now.  It took a little while but she has warmed up to just about everyone.

"Usually no ones in here at this time of day," Logan said as he walked in and joined her.

"Too self-conscious to work out in front of a lot of people," Star replied as she threw a few more punches at the punching bag before stopping.

"Don't go on my account,"

"I should really go get cleaned up.   I'm supposed to be going to the movies with some of the others in an hour." 

"Too bad company would have been nice for a change,"

"How 'bout tomorrow?  Around this time?"

"Sounds fine," he smiled at her.

"Okay," she waved bye and left to go get ready.

Logan's really more of a loner, but Star's a nice girl and a good fighter and he doesn't mind having her around.  She gets along well with him and prefers his company over a lot of the others. 

Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Ray, Tabitha, Jamie, and Star walked into the theater after buying their tickets and visiting the concession stand.  They were all going to see some action/comedy show that was supposed to be good.

"Hey guys!" a voice came from the row of seats they were passing.  It was Kitty.  She and Lance were on a date.  "I didn't know you were like coming to this movie."

"Well the guy's here threw a fit about not wanting to see a chick flick," Jubilee said pointing her thumb at the boys beside her.

"There was no way we were going to sit through some boring movie, where the only thing you see is some lady crying over some guy that she ends up with him in the end." Bobby said rolling his eyes at the thought.

"I wasn't 'bout to sit through that either," Star added happy with the movie everyone had agreed upon.  "Lance would have probably loved it though."  She was friends with pretty much the whole Brotherhood, especially Lance.

"Kitty couldn't drag me into one!" he replied.  "But I bet you could get Pietro to see one,"

"Please!  And torture myself, I don't think so!"

"Let's snag those seats before someone else does!" Tabby said pointing a few rolls up.

"See ya!"  They left the happy couple and got the seats.

Bobby and Jubes were next to each other as well as Tabby and Ray.  Star somehow got stuck between Jamie and Sam.  She usually had at least one seat next to her empty, because she's a bit nervous around people and it can cause her to feel like she's having an anxiety attack.

"So what's the deal with you and Speedy?" Tabby asked leaning forward so she could see past Bobby and Sam.

"We're just friends.  That egomaniac is in no way a good boyfriend."

"Speaking from experience?" Tabby asked as the lights dimmed.

Star just smiled then turned her attention to the screen as the previews started.

A/N:  See I told ya it was bad.  (If I didn't I meant to.)  I wanted her to have had past relationships with some of the guys, like Pietro.  (John, Alex, Warren, and Remy too, but…)  I didn't know how to say or show all of this with out completely focusing the story on her.  If I knew someone would read it, I'd make something that explains her better.  PLEASE HELP!!  I don't want to give up on writing, I enjoy it, but for some reason I've started to lose what little ability I had to write something someone would want to read.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope it didn't waste too much of your time.

Thanks again.  And please review.


	2. Popcorn, Pizza, and Virginity

A/N:  Thank you for the tips! ^-^  I don't know if this chapter is any better (probably not, plus it's kinda short), but I'm not giving up yet.  Hopefully the next one will pick-up and be more entertaining to read.  Any ideas or more tips are as always appreciated!

Disclaimer:  Still don't own any of 'em but Star.

Kitty felt something hit the back of her head.  Popcorn was being thrown at her and Lance, luckily missing him and just hitting her.  She turned around to see who was doing it.  Everyone behind them seemed to be watching the move, except for the ones who were too busy checking each others tonsils.  She figured it had to be one of her friends up there trying to act innocent.  Bobby and Jamie where the only ones with popcorn and they looked down to see Kitty scowling at them.  They both shrugged grinning.  She stuck her tongue out at them and turned her attention back to the film.  The two boys looked at each other and silently laughed.

Star shifted in her set.  On one side of her was Jamie, who was like a little brother to her and on the other was Sam, probably the sweetest guy in the world.  Star hates how easily she lets herself feel something for someone.  Before moving away she was like the ice cold virgin, but now…now she was beginning to get a track record.

Sam was a little nervous sitting next to Star.  He liked her…a lot.  But he never thought that she wouldn't be interested.  She was having an on again off again thing with Warren.  And now there's something about Pietro?  Her love life was complicated.  

They walked out of the theater, Star and Jamie in the back of the group in deep conversation over the show.  Lance had his arm around Kitty as they came over to join the rest.

"What do y'all want to do now?"

"We were going to get some pizza," Lance said in a kind of offer for them to tag along.

"We wouldn't want to intrude on your date," Jubilee said smiling.

"Yeah, well your boyfriend there kind of like did that already with the popcorn in my hair."  Kitty ran her hand over her head to make sure there wasn't any still stuck in it.

"It wasn't me!" Bobby said tossing his hands up.

"Or me!" Jamie added.

"Sure,"

~-~-~-~

"Those stupid commercials get on my nerve!" Star said as an abstinent commercial ended.  "Growin' up in the Bible belt, ya hear 'em all the damn time on the radio.  It's not like half the teens in Oklahoma aren't already havin' sex,"

"You were one of them," Tabby said grinning.

"Actually a virgin before I left there, but not because of those idiots," she took a drink.  "Don't get me wrong, if ya wanna wait till marriage more power to ya, but don't try to force it on others."

"So Kitty," 

"I'm not going to admit to anything, not here in front of everyone, and not while we're like eating!" 

Lance couldn't help the smile on his face.  It gave Tabby all the answer she needed.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Jubilee suggested motioning her head towards Jamie.

"We need to have a party,"

"Oh, like the Prof. is going to go for that,"

"After everything that's happened I think we deserve one!"

"Why can't it be at the Brotherhood house?" Kitty looked over at Lance.

"I know things have calmed down between the teams but-"

"Come on, it'll be great!  No adult supervision at all!" Tabby added.

"Please!" Kitty gave him the best begging face she could make.

"Okay, but it's gotta be ran by the rest,"

"No problem!"

It was set.  The rest of the Brotherhood didn't care and the rest of the X-Men figured what the hell, they could use a night off.  Unfortunately they weren't going to be able to keep it a total secret from the Professor, but he seemed willing to look the other way for a while.

"Day after tomorrow?"

"You got it!"

A/N:  So did I do any better?  The next chapter will pick back up with Logan, and then will have the beginning of the party (I hope).  Thanks for reading this and please review!

Pretty please!


	3. Cleaning? Another Blender? Married?

A/N: Thank you for the encouragement and tips!  So far I've only had two reviews on this story and am starting to think that only a few people are reading it, and probably not all of them past the first chapter.  Thank you to all those who are reading this and please review!  I would like to keep this story going for at least a few more chapters but if no one is reading it, I should probably move on.  But lets get to the party (in the next chapter) before I make any decisions. 

Disclaimer:  If the X-Men were ever for sale…till then, I only own Star.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You'll get it eventually," Logan reached down to give Star a hand up.

"Yeah, after I fall on my ass a few hundred more times."  She brushed herself off.

"You're trying too hard."

They had been working on improving some of the fight moves.

"I'd like to be able to walk tomorrow so can we call it quits for today?"

He nodded.  "Wouldn't want you to miss the party,"

"Able to move or not, I don't think Tabby would let me get out of going."

"Finally be able get some peace and quiet around here,"

"Hey, we're not all that bad."

About that time the door and part of the wall crushed in.

"You were saying?" Logan crossed his arms as Bobby came running in.

"You okay Sammy?" Star offered him a hand up.

He blushed a little.  "I'll be fine," 

"What have y'all been told about messing around in the house?  You're gonna tear this place up!" Logan was ready to lay into them.

"Sorry," the boys said in unison.

 "It was an accident,"

"We still get to go to the party right?" Bobby didn't want to miss it, especially considering it was his idea to have one in the first place.

"You know if they don't, you might as well kiss your quiet evening good-bye,"

Logan sighed.  "You can go, but after this mess is cleaned up.  And the two of you will be helping repair the damage."  He looked over at Star, "I know what you're thinkin' and you can't help them.  It'd be too easy with telekinesis."

"Sorry guys," she grabbed her water bottle and left.

~-~-~-~

"This is a waste of time, yo!" Todd was complaining as he hopped around picking up.

"Why do we gotta clean if the place is just going to get trashed tomorrow?" Fred was collecting empty pizza boxes.

"Who we trying to impress?"

"Half the X-Men are female.  Females that will be drinking tomorrow night," Pietro was trying to motivate them and it seemed to be working.

~-~-~-~

"Which should I wear?" Amara held up two outfits for the other girls to pick from.

"It's a party not the prom." Star said taking a set on the bed next to Rogue.  All the girls were gathered in Tabitha's room going over a few things for tomorrow.

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"Clothes,"

"At least on the ride over there," Tabby teased.

"And on the way back I hope."

"We're like staying the night over there right?"

"Don't worry Kitty; you'll get your quality time with Lance." Rogue smiled at her friend.

"What about you and the Cajun?"

"Hello!  A little help over here?" Amara was getting annoyed.

"The one on the left,"

"What about us?"

"Well the two of you seem to have a thing for each other,"

"Yeah, one of those things were you can't wait to jump each other's bones," Star added.

"Y'all know I can't do that!"

"Can't or won't?  That collar works ya know,"

"And if it suddenly stopped working?  He could die,"

"At least ya'd know he went happy."  That didn't encourage her much.  "It'll be okay,"

"You're gonna have to take the risk eventually,"

"And why not with Remy?  He cares for you and wants to be with you,"

Rogue had to think about it.  She wanted to, but she was scared.

"If anything happens, y'all are gettin' the blame,"

"Wouldn't be the first time,"

~-~-~-~

The next day at the Brotherhood house the doorbell was ringing.  Lance opened the door to see Star and Tabby on the other side with their hands full of bags.

"It's only ten thirty in the morning," a couple of the bags were shoved in his arms.  "The party's not till tonight."

Pietro zoomed down the stairs to see who it was.

"There's more stuff in the Hummer," Star stated as she carried what she had to the kitchen.  Lance followed, while Tabby and Pietro got more to bring in.

"What'd y'all do?  Rob a liquor store?"  Lance was looking through the bags he had ended up with.  "It's mostly rum,"

"Not all the bags are drinks, and not all the drinks are rum,"

"We already have a blender," Pietro carried in two and put them on the counter.

"One's not gonna be enough,"

"Put these in the freezer," Tabby shoved another bag at Lance.  It was full of daiquiri and a few other mixes.

"We're not gonna have enough ice,"

"Bobby's got that covered,"

"Are the sheilas moving in?" John asked walking in to join them.

"We're setting up for the party,"

"At ten something in the morning?"

"Just shut up and grab something," Star was pulling stuff out of the bags.  "Not me!"  She turned around and slapped him for grabbing her ass.  "When the drinks start flowing, you stay away!  Waking up married to you is not something I wanna do again,"

"The third times a charm,"

"You wanna start paying alimony?"

"Hold up…third time?  I knew about the first time, when'd it happen again?"

"That little trip we took with Bobby a month ago,"

"Damn," Lance started to laugh at them.  She of course hit him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  I'm trying to improve on it.  The next chapter is most likely to start with the party already going.  A few of the future and probably minor pairs include: Amara/John and Kurt/Wanda.  I'm not exactly sure what I'll emphasize on.  Please review with any thoughts or more pointers.  Thanks!

Once again, please review and thank you.


	4. Another Daiquiri Please

A/N:  I was just about to post this when I received a couple of reviews.  Thank you!  I'll work on improving Star more in the next chapter.  I never meant for her to be a Mary Sue, but I guess she's coming off as one.  (Plus, sorry for there not being a lot of Romy.  I'm a fan, but I don't want to screw it up too bad.  Maybe I'll get brave in a future chapter.)  Thanks again!

A/N:  I'm not good at writing accents, so please forgive me.  Also, I'm a fan of Kitty/Piotr but writing Kitty/Lance seemed to be easier.

Disclaimer:  Still don't own 'em…only Star.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The party was in full swing.  Scott and Jean had even shown up.  Jamie had been made the official DJ, to help make sure he stayed away from the drinks.  Rahne and Roberto were crowed cutest couple early on, and were now in a quiet corner making-out.  Tabitha was keeping Ray busy.  Jubilee was at Bobby's side.  Remy was charming Rogue.  Kurt and Wanda were hitting it off real well.  A few even made the comment that they had never seen her smile so much.  Pietro somehow got a hold of some Pixy Stixs and was racing around unable to hold still for very long.  The ratio of girls to guys was a bit disappointing for the singles.  Piotr was pining over Kitty as he watched her with Lance.  Todd was miffed about Wanda and Kurt.  The others were just dancing and having fun.

Star had really let herself get lost in the music.  She and Tabby had put on quit a show earlier.  They had the moves and when they danced the guys watched.  Well, the ones who weren't busy with their girlfriends.  Tabby and Ray were all over each other soon after.  Star danced for awhile longer before disappearing.

"Would you two stop catching stuff on fire?!"  Lance was yelling at John and Amara.  They had found companions in each other, and after a few drinks started to entertain themselves with their powers.  An armchair had already been lost, and if it hadn't been for Rogue and Remy sitting on the couch it would have most likely been next.

"Um…Pietro?" Wanda looked over at her brother.  Kurt started to laugh.  "Why do you have boxers on your head?"

On top of his platinum haired head was a pair of blue boxers with little yellow rubber ducks printed all over it.  He didn't answer, just zoomed off.

"I think he's had enough," Kurt took the cup that had been Peitro's and put it out of reach incase he came back.

"That's it!  If you two don't stop-" Lance could be heard yelling.

Amara and John were at it again.

"What's the elf got that I don't got?" Todd and Piotr were sitting to the side drinking.

"Blue fur and a tail,"

"Who wouldn't want us?"

"Kitty and Wanda,"

~-~-~-~-~

"Hiding Cherie?"  Remy walked into the kitchen.  The lights were off and Star was leaning against the counter sipping on a daiquiri.

"Need a refill?" she noticed the two empty cups in his hands.  He set them down and she mixed the drinks for him.  "How's it going with Rogue?"

"She starting to relax more,"

"Y'all are good together,"

"What about you?  Got your eye on anyone in particular tonight?"

"Of course not,"

"Remy thinks the Cherie's scared,"

"The Cherie thinks Remy better watch himself,"

"Every relationship you've been in you've found some reason to get out of it before the other person could,"

"Not every relationship,"

"The most resent ones," he picked up one of the cups and took a drink.  "Remy remember you really liking Peitro,"

"I still care for Speedy, but a romantic relationship with him would have never lasted long term,"

"How would you know if one would last or not?  I'm not saying you should get back together with him, just that you shouldn't give up hope so easily."

She took a drink.  "You should probably get back.  Rogue's waiting on that refill."

He picked up the other cup and sighed.  "You were having fun earlier.  Do Remy a favor and try to have some more."

He left and she took the 'have some more' part to heart and poured herself another daiquiri.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant, but it'll work."

~-~-~-~-~

"Hey Bobby," Sam walked over to him and Jubes.  "Have either one of you seen Star?"

"Not since the two of you were dancing," 

"Maybe she's with Peitro,"

"No he's running around with Lance's underwear on his head,"

"That sound's like something Star would be trying to get a picture of,"

"Jamie's got her camera,"

"Sorry," the two shrugged and went back to dancing.

Between the couples love-fest, the singles acting crazy, and Star being no where around, Sam decided to go outside to get some air.  It was November and there was a cold breeze blowing.  He hadn't grabbed a jacket, so he shoved his hands in his packets and pulled his arms in close.

"Hey Sammy," Star was sitting on top of a picnic table.  She was wearing a short-sleeve low-cut blouse and a skirt, but didn't act like she was cold at all.  He walked over and took a set next to her.

"You disappeared,"

"I was in the house till a few minutes ago," she said, daiquiri still in hand.

"If you want I can get ya a coat," he offered nicely.

She smiled.  "I'm fine, but if you need one my trench coat's down there."  She pointed behind them to the bench seat.  He shook his head.  "I brought it incase I decided to sleep out here."

"It might be safer than sleeping in there."

They could hear the smoke alarm going off and Lance yelling.  The ground was even shaking a little from him losing his temper.  Pietro zoomed out.

"You-guys-are-missing-a-great-show!" he quickly said before zipping back in.

"Were those the shorts I bought Lance for his birthday?"

"Yup,"

"I hope Jamie got a picture of that."  She took another drink.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  The party's going and everything is set for Sam or Star to make a move.  Not sure where everything is heading though.  The conversation between Remy and Star is to show that they are good friends and to hint that he might know her a little better than anyone else seems to and that she has a past of being depressed.  (People are thinking I'm nuts and I probably am.)  I just wanted to develop the character a little more.  (Probably didn't do a good job at it.)

Like always thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Is there some kissin' disease goin' arou...

A/N:  Here it is…chapter 5…yup…hope someone's readin' it. 

Anyways, I was having a little trouble with this one.  (Of course that's nothin' new.)  My thoughts weren't easily going from my brain to the paper.  (And apparently still aren't.)  I wrote the part about Sam and Star over about five times (if not more) before just going with what's below…in this chapter…somewhere.  

Okay, before I start rambling on about who knows what…enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Do I gotta tell ya I still don't own 'em?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Ya know," Kitty put her hands on her hips.  "That's like not gonna hold them."

"They can destroy his stuff for awhile," Lance had locked John and Amara in John's room to try and save the rest of the house.  "I have something to show you." They walked down the hall to his room, where they entered and shut the door.

~-~-~-~

(Another couple)

"I don't know about this," her voice was almost trembling.

"Relax Cherie," he pushed a lock of her hair to the side and kissed her neck.  "We can take it slow."

~-~-~-~

"Cuddle-bumps!  Why?" Todd's muffled voice could be heard.  He had his head down on the table circled by his arms.  Piotr patted him on the back.  They were just about to break into song.  Well, at least Jamie thought so… so he turned the music up.

~-~-~-~

"Getta room," Jubilee smiled at Rahne and Roberto.  They got up blushing.

"Same goes for you two," Bobby looked over at Ray and Tabitha.

~-~-~-~

(That other couple again)

She was nervous.  His skin against hers, she had never felt like this before.  He was being so gentle, yet at the same time…

~-~-~-~

Star was leaned back looking up at the sky.  It was a clear night and the stars were shinning bright.  She loved the night sky.  For some reason it helped her to feel claim.

"Sammy," she didn't look at him.  Her gaze stayed fixed on the sky.  "I know this guy that likes this girl,"  

He got a little worried.  She was an empath/telepath after all, and could have easily picked up on what he had been thinking or feeling.

"Well, this girl likes him too.  But they're both to shy to make the first move.  The girl, at the moment, is drunk enough to do it, but has another problem,"

"She's seeing someone else?"

"No.  As one of her dear friends pointed out to her this evening, she's scared of relationships.  No relationship, romantic of other wise, has ever been easy for her.  The problem's not with commitment or just having a little fun, it getting attached and then losing the one she cares about.  Plus she's been hurt by the people who she was supposed to able to trust,"

"He would never do anything to hurt her,"

"He can't make that promise.  And even if he could, she's had way too many promises broken in her life,"

"He cares for her too much to even think about ever hurting her.  But is she willing to open her heart to him?"

"She'd be at a loss if she didn't, considering the attachment has already started to set it.  But she's still worried, even with his word not to hurt her, she worries about hurting him,"

"He would rather risk the chance of being hurt than to have never took the chance to be with her,"

"So he's willing to look past the fact that she's the two time ex-wife of a pyromaniac and is friends with most of her ex-flames?  Including the one running around with another guy's underwear on his head,"

They smiled at each other.

"I don't think he'll have a problem with it."

They leaned into each other and kissed.  It was very passionate and long lasting.  Nether one of them wanted to be the first to stop.

~-~-~-~

"Oh, this is so sweet!" Kitty kissed Lance on the cheek.  "I can't believe you like did this!"  The room was clean and romantically lit with a vase of flowers sitting on the dresser.  "You even bought new sheets!"

"Feel like breaking them in?" he grinned.  It wasn't that hot of a line, but he had gone to the trouble…and she wasn't about to turn him down after all that.

~-~-~-~

"Not the bed!  We may need that,"

An eyebrow raised and their lips curved up into smiles.

~-~-~-~

(How's that other couple doin'?)

"No, don't stop!"

~-~-~-~

"Ah," Wanda made a face of disgust.  "He better not even think about taking those off!"

Pietro was stripped down to nothing but the boxers: the one on his head and the pair that he was wearing…where they were supposed to be.

"Let's hope that he doesn't," Kurt turned his head.  "It would totally kill the mood."

~-~-~-~

"Why me?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Why do ya wanna be with me?"

"Because, when I'm around you I get this feeling,"

"Man, I'm serious!  You could do a lot better than me,"

"But why would I want to?"

"Why wouldn't you?  Let's face it I'm not that great of a choice,"

"Did you change your mind about us already?"

"No.  I'm just trying to understand how a gal like me managed to get such a sweet guy like you…shit like that's pretty odd,"

Sam kissed Star.

"Ah, fuck it," they kissed again.  "I should just shut up… (*kiss*)… before… (*kiss*)… I mess this… (*kiss*)… whole thing… (*kiss*)… up."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  Kinda short.  Best I could manage today.  I jumped around some, hopefully not too badly.  It'll probably be about a week before I'll get a chance to post another chapter, but maybe I'll get lucky and manage to find some free time. 

(I feel like something's missing, but I can't put my finger on it…I'll go ahead and post it…but what the hell am I forgetting?!)

(Oh, and sorry if it feels like I didn't finish some thoughts… or whatever.  Like I said earlier, my brain seems to be short circuiting.)

(Still can't figure out what the-)

Thank you and please review!


	6. Meant to be?

Thank you so much for the reviews  ^-^   I can't thank you enough!

A/N:  Boy, what a long week  (…ya know because last time I said I was going to post another chapter in a week…sorry…I tried to use humor…sorry).  I had an idea for another story and felt I had to get it started before it escaped me.  Maybe it wasn't such a good idea because now I'm in the middle of two stories both with different tones or moods or whatever you want to call it.  The other is a bit of an AU to this one.  Storm's a teenager.  (If anyone does read it as well, you'll recognize that Star is in it.  I know, I know.  OC's don't pull in a lot of readers, but I tried to explained why I put her in it in one of the A/N and you'll be able to tell better in future chapters.)  Anyways, you're not here to hear about my other story.  You're here to read this one.  Thank you!

Disclaimer:  No, not yet.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When Sam woke up this morning he never thought that he would be with Star the way he was now.  Things were going a lot better than he thought they would.  He had been scared he wouldn't know what to say or do, but she made it easy on him.  And he was very grateful for that.

Star was in a bit of a dilemma.  Being an empath with all the passion and desire from the love fest that was taking place in various spots in the house, her passions and desires became extremely increased.  They just got together and she didn't want to come off as some kind of slut, but…damn!  Nether one of them really felt nervous anymore and things were moving at a faster pass then she had originally thought…

"Go Sammy!" a voice shouted from an upstairs window.  The two on the picnic table turned and looked up.  It was Amara, with John standing next to her.

"Mind if we borrow Star for a minute, mate?"

"She minds!" Star shouted back up at them, referring to herself in third person.  "Would you put some pants on?!  Better yet just get away from the window!"

"Why do—" Sam started to shout but Star stopped him.

"Don't even ask."  She turned back to the other two.  "Amara, girl, how much did ya drink?!"

"I don't know," she shrugged.  They shut the window and walked out of sight.

~-~-~-~

"You know," Scott said holing up his glass and pointing at nothing in particular.  "I always wanted to see you and Rogue make out.  That would be so hot!"

"Ah, she wouldn't go for it." Jean replied before taking a drink from the bottle she was holding.  "I bet she's a great kisser."

Bobby was walking past in listening rage and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Jubes!" he rushed over to ask her something.

~-~-~-~

"Um, Wanda, why is your brother in nothing but boxers and dancing like that?" Sam asked as he and Star joined who was left in the living room.

"Don't ask me."

"I'm guessing the combination of Pixy Stixs and alcohol." Kurt answered.

"If y'all would excuse me for a moment, I need to use the ladies room."  Star headed upstairs leaving the three to the entertainment Pietro was providing.

"Are you sure he's your brother?"

"I'm tempted to ask for more proof."

~-~-~-~

When Star got upstairs someone was already in the main bathroom.

"Rogue's taking a shower."  She turned around to see Remy leaning against the doorframe of one of the bedrooms.

"And you didn't join her?" Star said taking a good look at him standing there without a shirt on.

"She didn't ask."

"Since when did that stop you?"

He smiled.  "Glad to see you're in a better mood."

"For the moment anyways,"

~-~-~-~

Sam went to the kitchen for a refill on his drink.

"Hey-flavor-of-the-week!  How's-it-going?"

He gave Pietro a funny look.  "What do you mean 'flavor of the week'?"

"Well-you-and-Star-did-hook-up-right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Welcome-to-the-club-of-leftovers."

"Leftovers?  Are we talking about boyfriends or food?"

"Don't-get-me-wrong,-Star's-great-but-we're-not-what-she-craves.  You're-Kentucky-Fried-Chicken,-I'm-an-Eurpean-Delight,-but-her-favorite's-Cajun."

Her favorite food was Cajun, but Sam knew what Pietro was trying to say.

"But we just…she wouldn't…"

"Not-intentionally-no-but-have-you-seen-them-together?"

"Well, she's known him longer than she has the rest of us."

"And-he-was-her-first."

If Star would have heard this conversation she would have totally blown up.  She never denied sleeping with any of the people she had, but as far as she was concerned her sex life was not up for discussion unless she felt it was alright.  And accusing her of just usin' 'n loosin' guys was not something she would agree to.

"Just-some-food-for-thought." Pietro zipped away.

It was a little hard to take him serious as ridicules as he looked, but Sam couldn't help but wonder.

~-~-~-~

"This is nice for a change."

"A little odd though."

"It is a bit too quite."

"We can remedy that."

~-~-~-~

"Oh, Peter," a moan came from under the sheets.

"What did you say?" Lance pulled away.

"What baby, I just moaned. I thought you—"

"No you said Peter."

The whole house started to shake.

~-~-~-~

"What's going on, yo?"

"Lance must really be pissed."

"Or someone's climaxing." Tabby of course was the one who said that.

~-~-~-~

"Shit!" Star hit her head before her and Remy stumbled into each other.

"You okay?"

"I will be."  She answered rubbing her head.

"What the fuck?!" a voice could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Rogue, ya still alive?" Star knocked on the door.

"Someone make Lance stop before I do!"

"Don't be so harsh, shiela." John came out of his room and into the hall.  "He's having fun."

"Pants, Johnny, pants!"

"But Lance!"  Everyone in the hall turned to see as Lance stormed out of his room followed by Kitty wrapped in a sheet.

"Just forget it!  You want to be with Peter he's right down stairs, go!"

~-~-~-~

"Did he just say that she wanted to be with me?"

"That's what it sounded like."

Peter smiled.

~-~-~-~

"Lance, claim down the quake man."

"Tough luck, mate." John put his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Shoo," Star motioned him to go.  "Put the pants on."

Amara grabbed John by the arm and pulled him back into his room.

"Did he like have on a g-string with flames on it?" Kitty asked a little distracted.  They gave her a look.  "Listen I'm really sorry."

"Why don't you go get some clothes on too?"

The girl signed and went back into the room closing the door behind her.

"Things okay up here?" Bobby asked as he and Jubilee came off the stair case.

Lance still hadn't claimed down enough.  Star gestured her head towards the closed door to their left.  Jubilee got the message and went to check on Kitty.

*Maybe some of us should back off and only one talk to Lance* Star send the message telepathically to everyone else still standing in the hall.

"If you need anything," Bobby offered as he headed back down stairs.

"Rogue, you sure you okay."  Remy stepped inside the bathroom with Rogue.

*Yeah, thanks guys.* Star sighed.  "I know you would rather be alone, but I don't think too many places around here are earthquake safe,"

"You're right I would."  He opened the door to one of the empty bedrooms and Star turned around to make it look like she was going to leave.  "But I guess, since it's you…you can probably help prevent anymore big tremors."

"Or I could just take your anger and make things explode…starting with what's left in John's room.  Nah, there's probably nothing left."

Lance cracked a little smile at Star's not so good attempt to make him feel better.

~-~-~-~

"I really didn't mean to.  It just came out.  Oh, Jubes I totally screwed things up,"

"You two have been on again off again.  It's no surprise that you started to like another guy."

"But I called out his name in bed when I was with Lance.  They don't even look alike!"

"That was bad,"

~-~-~-~

"What a night." Sam said as he and Bobby took a set on the couch.

"And it's not even over yet."  Bobby took a drink.  "So, you and Star finally hooked up?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  I had to rewrite the chapter to keep it this rating.  So, if I messed up somewhere or things don't seem to flow together…I'm sorry.

Thank you so much for taking time to read my fic and please review!


	7. True Passion

A/N:  ^-^  Thank you!  Sorry about the Scott/Jean thing.  In an earlier chapter I said that they had shown up, so I thought I better at least have them say something but I didn't know what it should be.  And don't worry; I won't let poor Roguey be out in the cold.  I'm a Romy fan, but an even bigger Remy fan.  I just needed a conflict so that Sam and Star's relationship wouldn't seem too smooth.  (Am I saying too much?)  Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't too bad.

Disclaimer:  I wish.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Boy, Lance really made the place look nice." Jubilee commented as she walked around and looked at the flowers.  "I wish Bobby would be more romantic."

Kitty set on the bed almost in tears.  "Lance really tried.  He always does."

Jubilee took a seat next to her.  "Then chances are that if you beg for him to forgive you, he'll over look what you said and later just use it against you when he wants something."

"You saw how upset he was,"

"I'm pretty sure all of Bayville could feel his reaction,"

"I really do care about Lance, but I like have feelings for Peter too."

"As on again off again as the two of you have been and as sweet as Peter is it's no surprise."

"Well Lance took it as a surprise,"

"Do ya really blame the guy," Rogue walked in.  "You called out another guys name in bed!  And next time you decide to do something like that make sure a person's not going to hurt themselves in the shower."  She rubbed a spot on her leg where she hit the faucet.

~-~-~-~

"How would you react?" Lance asked from his spot on the edge of the bed.

"For starters, I think I would know if the dude I was bangin' had a thing for someone else," Star answered arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

"Well, we don't all have your powers."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that answer.  The negative vibes you know.  If it did ever happen to me it's a safe bet that the person who did its chance of survival would be slim to none."

"I care about Kitty.  I would never want to hurt her."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you should've.  I think you're handling things pretty well.  With the combinations of your temper and powers…with mine…well let's just say we're both destructive and that you keep your cool better."

"How long has she had a thing for that Russian?  Why couldn't I see it…why didn't you tell me?!"

"Yo, back down.  Not very long, because you love her, and it's not my place to be gettin' involved in other peoples affairs."

"Affairs?!  Did they—?!"

"No! No, I meant business or relationships."

"Oh,"

"How 'bout I get us some drinks?"

"Fine,"

"Don't…shake anything while I'm gone."  She stepped out closing the door behind her.

She let out a sigh, feeling bad about that one answer.  She never meant for it to come out like that.  It was a mixture of both his and her emotions and brought up some sore feeling from the past.

"How's it going, cherie?"  Remy asked from behind startling her.

"He's still upset, but who wouldn't be."

"Rogue went to give Jubes a hand with Kitty."

"So how was it?" Star asked with a smile.

"A gentleman doesn't discuss such things,"

"Yeah, well when I see one I'll know not to ask.  So spill,"

"She seemed to enjoy herself," he grinned.

"And I know you did." 

"What about you?  You were telling me something about Sam before Lance rocked the place."

"Just that we got together.  Ex-hubby interrupted before anything could happen."

"Something would have?"

"With all the energy comin' from you and Rogue alone," she said smiling as she stepped off the last step.  He too was smiling.

~-~-~-~

"Roberto," Rahne tilted her head to see him better.  She was leaning against him.  "Are you going home for the holidays?"

"I thought about the two of us going to see your family for a few days and then go see mine."

"When did you two get married?"  Ray asked interrupting.

"I think it sounds sweet." Tabby said grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Oh, no," Ray shook his head.

"Now come on Ray, you're the type that mothers love to see their daughters bring home." Rahne teased.

"Yeah right."

~-~-~-~

"Hey," Star greeted Sam as he joined her on her way to the kitchen.

"So, how's it going?"

"How do ya think?"

"That gotta hurt,"

Star nodded in agreement as she sorted through the bottles looking for one a little more than half way full.  Sam bit his lip as he debated whether or not to ask Star what he had been wondering about.  Unfortunately, the alcohol he had consumed helped him to make the wrong decision.

"Pietro brought up something earlier,"

"You mean he can still form logical sentences?"

"If you had feeling for someone else, you would have told me right?"

"In a lot better way than Kitty did Lance," she stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.  

"So you're over all your ex's?"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"It's just that Pietro thinks you still have feeling for Gambit,"

Star was starting to get angry.  Sam didn't have to say anymore.  She knew that he had started to think the same thing.

"I do have feelings, for most of my ex's.  I asked you if you were okay with that,"

"Yeah and as friends I am, but do you like him as more than just friends?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this!"

"I just need to know,"

"What?  You think I was taking you for a test drive on the picnic table?!"

"No, I never meant to imply—"

"Well you are whether you meant to or not,"

"But I never said—"

"You don't have to!"  She grabbed a practically full bottle of rum.  "If it hadn't been for Remy I never would have said anything to you about how I feel!  But I did and I meant it."  She walked away, lights flicking a little, much like the way they do when Wanda's upset.  When she saw Pietro in the living room, with just a look he flew over onto Scott and Jean's lap.

"Hey-what-did-I-do?!"

She continued to make her way upstairs.  

"Star, wait!"  Sam followed behind her.  But she entered the room where Lance was waiting and slammed the door shut.

"Um…did I miss something?" Lance asked as she took a seat on the other side of the bed and downed a mouth full of rum.

~-~-~-~

"Kurt," Bobby said standing next to him.  "Whatever you do, don't piss off Wanda."  Kurt looked at him.  "I don't think that we would survive if those three were all really angry at the same time."

~-~-~-~

Sam stood outside the door.  He was regretting ever listening to Pietro.  He knew that the doubts he had felt, Star had picked up on.  Still, she got a lot madder than he though she would. 

"You might as well forget about her come out tonight."  Sam turned to see Remy standing at the top of the stairs.  "I saw da bottle of rum she took with her."

"I got her and last her in less than four hours."

"I think we should have a chat."

~-~-~-~

"Is Kitty still upstairs?" Peter asked looking around.

"Give her time, yo.  She just split with Lance."

~-~-~-~

Remy and Sam had gone outside.  Nether of the two were very talkative.

"When Remy first met Star, she was this shy girl who was trying to understand her powers.  She's still a little shy, but she's getting the hang of her powers."

Sam looked at him, not getting where he was going with this.

"Okay, you don't need a whole history on our relationship together."

Sam didn't like that 'our relationship together' part.  He kept envisioning them wrapped around each other.

"When you and Star were out here earlier did things seem to be…very passionate?  Really intense?"

"I guess so.  Yeah,"

"I'm sure Pietro told you I was her first," 

Sam nodded.

"Pietro, I don't think understood what he had been observing." Remy looked up to the sky.  "It was more than just being the one she lost her virginity to."  

"What do ya mean?"

"Her powers were new; emotions were strong…if you think that things were intense earlier,"

"Not wanting a visual of the two of you together,"

"Without meaning to we became linked…she knew what I was thinking and feeling, and vise versa.  We had a taste of each others lives.  We knew things about each other we had never told anyone before."

"Does she 'link' to everyone she gets with?"

"No.  After that time she learned how to prevent it.  You know how much she likes her privacy."  

They both smiled recalling the time she tacked Bobby and ending up in a wrestling match when he was about to blab about something that had happened one night when they and John had went out. 

"The bond between us is still there,"

"You mean you can still read her thoughts?"

"No, but we have a strong unspoken connection that's too hard to explain."

"How long do ya thing it will be before she lets me talk to her?"

~-~-~-~

Back in the room, Lance and Star were on the bed singing:

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me…"

"I love that movie."

The bottle of rum wasn't even quit half empty, but they had been drinking since the start of the party.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  This didn't turn out how I had envisioned it.  I had dramatic arguments and discussion mapped out in my mind but when I sat down to type…well, you see what I ended up with.

Thank you and please review!


	8. Hangovers & Heartache Aren't The Best Pa...

A/N:  Thank you!  ^-^

Disclaimer:  Still wishin'.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was late in the morning.  What had been left of the party wrapped up and everyone was passed out sleeping in.  Kitty never came out of the room.  She didn't know how to deal with the two guys.  Rogue and Remy rejoined each other and got cozy.  Scott and Jean never made it off the couch.  Kurt and Wanda stayed up most of the night… talking.  Peter had fallen asleep waiting for Kitty to come downstairs.  Pietro crashed in an armchair instead of making it to his room.  Todd passed out face down on the dinning room table.  Sam slept in one of the other armchairs. Jamie ended up falling asleep on the other couch.  The rest could be found in the rooms upstairs. 

~-~-~-~

Amara woke up head pounding.  She groaned as she started to get up.  It took her a minute to realize that she wasn't in her room or even at the mansion.  There was a noise from a lump next to her under the blanket.  Her eyes widened.  She remembered about the party than about… she pulled the covers to reveal the sleeping Aussie next to her.

"Oh no,"

~-~-~-~

Lance and Star were passed out on the bed.  They had spent the whole night locked in that room together and now neither one of them wanted to get up.  They were too comfortable.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, but if it's not after noon I'm not getting up."

"We're gonna have to eventually,"

"Yeah, but not right now,"

"Mmmmf."  Star laid her throbbing head back down.

~-~-~-~

"What the—?" Pietro pulled the boxers off his head.  "These are Lance's!"

"Not so loud," Sam throw an empty plastic cup at him.

"Yeah, some of us are trying to sleep," Jamie added in a muffled voice from the couch.

"These better have been clean."

~-~-~-~

Amara pulled on her missing articles of clothing and tried to sneak out of the room with out waking John.  Fortunately she was successful.  He was sleeping like a baby.  She pulled and quietly shut the door.

"Have fun?"  Someone asked from behind her causing her to jump.

"Bobby!" she hit him.  "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Girl, everyone already knows." Jubilee informed her as she came out of one of the rooms and into the hall next to them.

"Oh man!"

"Keep it down!"  It sounded like Ray yelling from one of the closed rooms. 

~-~-~-~

It took about thirty more minutes but everyone got up.  A few people throw-up.  Jean could barely stand up.  Kitty bit her lip and decided to face the music.  Peter couldn't have been happier to see her come downstairs.  And without Lance!  But he didn't approach her.  He thought it would be better to give her sometime, just as Todd had said last night.  

"How are you doing this morning?" Tabby asked.

Kitty shrugged a bit embarrassed that everyone knew what had happened.

"Don't worry about it," she said smiling.  "He'll get over it."

Just about that time Lance and Star came walking down together.

Kitty started to feel a little jealous.  She knew they were just friends but…who knows what happened last night.

"Oh, you people are thinking too loudly." Jean groaned.

"That ain't no shit." Star agreed.  "Telepathy and hangovers do not mix well."

"Remy wipe you up a remedy."  They followed him into the kitchen.

Lance and Kitty stood there for a moment before she spoke up first.

"About last night,"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Kitty frowned.  Lance had already been doing that.  "Why, you like too busy savoring the moment?"

He looked at her funny.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You slept with her didn't you?!"  Kitty crossed her arms.

"Star?" he asked pointing towards the kitchen.  The conversation had caught the ears of those around including Sam.  "What do you care?!  When I slept with you, you fantasized about Peter!"

"I can't believe you like did that!"

~-~-~-~

"Tell me what's happening in there isn't happening in there."

"It's happening,"

"I told you not to tell me!"

~-~-~-~

"I should've known!"

"At least she knows how to please a guy!"

~-~-~-~

Remy's remedy sprayed from Star's mouth.

"It's not that bad cherie."

Jean gulped her mouthful.  "Yes it is." she said making a face. 

"It wasn't the drink," Star cleaned up the mess.  "My head hurts too fuckin' bad for this shit."

~-~-~-~

"Maybe you guys should do this later," Scott said holding his head.

"Most of us are hangover, yo." Todd had an impression on his forehead from the runner on the dinning room table.

"And the two of you yelling at each other isn't helping!" Amara said sharply.

Lance and Kitty scowled at each other then turned and walked away in separate directions.

"We gotta come up with better party favors," Bobby said after looking around.  "You okay Sam?"

"Do you really think they…?"

"The more you doubt her loyalty and integrity the less chance you have of having an actual relationship with her." Rogue spoke up.  "Star's been a good friend.  She encouraged me to… be with Remy and you turn around and accuse her of wanting to be with him?  And now you're worried that she might have slept with Lance?  Sammy, out of all the guys I thought maybe you would've known better."  She walked away. 

"Did she look different to you?" Bobby asked as they watched her leave.

~-~-~-~

"Is there anymore of that stuff?" Scott asked as he and a few of the others entered the kitchen.  Remy poured some more glasses and handed it to them.

"This is nasty, yo!  You trying to poison us or something?!"

"Would everyone just shut… your minds off,"

"My head feels like it's going to explode," Amara said taking a seat next to Jean.

"Try being in mine," she took another mouthful.  "Oh wait, you are!"

"You vicious when you're hangover,"

"It's kind of a turn on,"

"You're probably going to regret saying that,"

"Probably," Scott said as he put the glass to his mouth and tilted his head back.

Lance walked in.  Star got up from the table and grabbed him by the arm pulling him off to talk.

"Do you think we should call for the ambulance now or wait a little bit?"

~-~-~-~

"Before you say anything, she started it."

"Lance, you brought me down with you!  Not only is Kitty pissed off at me, but I don't even think I can face Sam now," she was upset but her head hurt too badly to really yell.  "I do a good enough job on my own of fucking up my relationships; I didn't need any help with it,"

"I'm sorry,"

"You're still smitten over that kitten and you know it!  Believe it or not you hurt her earlier,"

"Oh and she didn't hurt me last night?!"

"Yes, but…listen I understand why you did it.  I really do.  It's just… ya know forget it."  She turned to walk away but stopped to say one more thing.  "It's not the fact that everyone probably thinks I'm a slut, 'cause I know I'm not.  I just…"  She didn't finish her sentence.  He felt bad but didn't stop her from walking away because he had no idea what to say.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  I feel like I'm ending this chapter too soon but I wasn't quit sure where to go next.  Hopefully the next chapter will pick-up nicely…hopefully.

Thank you and please review!


	9. Massaging, Thinking, and Missing

A/N: Hey! I haven't worked on this in like 2 years… I received a review the other day "please don't stop!" so here it goes… chapter 9. Sorry if I mess the story up, but like I said it's been awhile. Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: … and hopin'

----------------------------------------

"Yo my head hurts too bad to clean," Todd said as he bent down to pick up empty cups. Jubes and Rahne, along with a few others, had also been slowly cleaning up.

"Just forget about it," Pietro said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "It's a waste of time anyways."

"That's what we said in the first place!" Fred cued in with a sigh.

---

Back in the kitchen, Rogue and Remy were washing the blenders and in silence.

Scott and Jean were collecting the empty bottles to get rid of them.

Tabitha was making sure that every last bit of alcohol that could be saved was.

Kitty sat at the table holding her head. Peter walked in but didn't say anything. He took the trash out instead.

"What a night," Ray said as he helped put stuff away.

"Yeah," Lance walked in. "What a night." He spoke in a low tone and seemed to be more sad than upset now.

---

(Back at the mansion)

"They should all do that more often,"

"Last night was so great,"

---

Star had gone upstairs trying to avoid the others. Once again more drama in her life then she ever wanted to deal with.

_Stupid drama… stupid relationships… nothing but trouble…_

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Not only thinking of her relationships but also of the ones that were dealing with issues.

_That's a lie… they're just mostly trouble… not all trouble… although it does seem like that 99.6 of the time… would say 99.9 but that might be overkill… I do recall actually being happy… although as short lived as those times were…I just… why does-_

She had been so lost and caught up in her own mind that she didn't realize anyone was behind her till two hands started to massage her shoulders. It felt so good she lost her train of thought. The body behind hers was directing her into one of the rooms.

"You give some really awesome massages,"

"And you really seem to be in need of one today," the person said shutting the door behind them. "Lay down." She did as they said bearing her head into the soft comforter. The person resumed the massage. "It's been a long time since you were this tense."

A sigh could be heard followed by her muffled voice, "yeah, well…things aren't simple anymore,"

"When have things ever been simple with you?"

"…never…"

"Exactly, things are never simple with you sheilas,"

Star rolled over now looking up at him. "You guys aren't no picnic either ya know." He flashed a wicked grin so she stuck out her tongue. He then decided to lay back on top of her giving her a mouth full of red hair. "Eh, your hair gel is yucky tastin'!" He started laughing. "And you're hurting my boob!" This made him laugh harder as he rolled off her. She rolled over and smacked him with a pillow.

"Feeling any better now?"

"A little," she sighed. "I really miss the quality time with you and Bobby."

"Me too," he sighed as well, "me too." Then he let out a little chuckle and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Just remembering the last time we went… and we all had to-" They both started laughing before thing was finished being said.

---

"Wanda?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"I really enjoyed last night," He said shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well besides all the other things that happened."

"Yeah, it was really nice hanging out with you. We should do it again sometime." She said with a smile as she went into the other room. Kurt was filled with happiness and trying to keep himself from bouncing around in joy.

---

"It's good to hear you laugh again,"

"Thank you for making me,"

"Well you are the best wife I ever had,"

"Heh."

"Not to kill the happiness, but… there is someone who has been moping around this house for a couple months now…"

---

_I can't believe like how stupid I am… just look at him… he looks so sad… how could I hurt him like that! I do love him… I really do! Oh Peter hasn't said anything about any of this… he really is such a great guy… they both are… I don't know what to do… I like like both of them!_

---

"So much for relaxing, huh?"

"Come on, I know this is bad timing but I have to live with that guy!"

"Johnny… you saw me last night outside with Sam!"

"I know I know, but don't you think he deserves another chance? You are one of the very few sheilas to have broken up with him before… in fact I don't know if anyone ever has before or not. Do you even have a good reason for doing it?"

"Johnny!" she was getting upset now. "You know I do!"

"Calm down, I don't mean to upset you,"

"Well you are!"

"I don't know Sam that well but from what I've seen and heard he's a great guy… but think about it Star… do you complement each other as well as you two do?"

"Please… don't add this to my stress right now."

---

_I can't believe any of this happened… how could she do this to me?... how could I have been so damn blind!... I always try to go out of my way to please her… I've cared about her before either of us even moved to Bayville… I could even see myself married to her… but now it's all just gone… how could she?…_

---

…_Why-were-Lance's-boxers-on-my-head-this-morning?... And-what's-with-all-this-crap-about-him-and-Star?... damn-are-people-that-stupid?... nothing-happened-between-them!... she-cares-about-like-practically–everyone-that-doesn't-make-her-a-slut!... Sam-slept-in-the-living-room…at-least-they-didn't-get-hooked-up…damn!...out-of-pixi-stixs!_

---

Jamie was in the hallway giggling to himself with a big grin.

…_I got some great pictures last night…._

---

"Hey, where did Sam go?"

----------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so rusty. Very sorry if it's horrible.

Thank you for your time and please remember to review!


	10. Lets go

A/N: I'm going to try and make future chapters longer. This one is still kinda short but it's all I had for now. To address a question from a review… for the ages… I'd say that Scott, Jean, and those around the same age are around 21 maybe 22… 20… all still pretty young though.

A/N: My mind and thoughts are all tangled up.

Disclaimer: … and prayin'

----------------------------------------

It was bright outside causing Sam to squint. The house was full of tension so he thought it would be best to take a walk and get away from as much of it as possible. He needed to clear his mind anyways.

_Last night started out so shaky and then became amazing… then became shaky and crappy again… did last night on the picnic table really happen?... was I really telling her how I felt?... was she really telling me she felt the same way?... ah, females are so complicated… maybe she just saw me as an escape from what she's used to... I don't know… wish I didn't care… but I do… maybe I'll just keep walking till all of this magically solves it's self or I'm forgotten… _

---

"Alright, let's go," Scott said as he walked out to the car. There seemed to be a sad face on almost everyone.

"Shot, I have an exam today!" Jean blurted out.

"Cheer up!" Kurt said to all the gloomy faces. "Last night was fun!" Everyone looked at him. "Okay maybe things did go sour but it wasn't a total lose!"

"You coming Star?" Tabitha asked as Star slowly walked to the doorway.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Bobby asked looking around.

"I'm so going to fail this year of college." Jean moaned as she held her head.

"He probably already left for the mention." Jubes said getting in the car.

"You're not going to fail Jean… you never do."

"You're kinda some of our rides Star," Tabby said still waiting on an answer.

Star tossed the keys to Rogue. "I'll be home later."

"Can we like go please?" Kitty said just wanting to back to bed and hide away from the world.

Tabby gave Star a concerned look. "I'll be fine… just don't kill my Hummer."

"We won't." Rogue replied as they piled into the vehicles and left.

Star turned around to go back into the house.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to get you in the middle of all this." Lance tried to apologize.

"It's okay," she replied looking down and away from everyone as she continued to walk down the hall.

Pietro noticed the girl as she walked past the entryway to the living room where he, Todd, and Fred had been crashed out.

"Now's your chance mate." John said taking a seat on the couch next to Pietro and getting the control to the tv.

"Are you out of your mind?" Pietro snatch the control out of John's hand. "Think you might have finally melted it."

"Don't act like you don't care that that sheila is walking around this house upset and sad like that,"

"Why should I care? She's just getting what she wanted."

"What she wanted! How is any of this what she wanted?"

"She broke up with me remember!"

"And who gave her a reason to!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"That can be debated mate!"

"I loved her!"

"Loved… past tense…" the two guys who had now been standing and screaming at each other wiped around to see the young woman standing in the entryway.

"Star-"

"Forget about it."

"We didn't-"

"Forget about it." She turned around and went out the door.

"See!"

"Hey-hot-head-you-can't-blame-this-on-me! Beside-she's-got-that-fly-boy-hick-guy!"

"They aren't together yet you platinum headed idiot! You still have a chance!" Johnny started for the stairs. "But you don't want what's good for you!"

"I do-" John was already out of ear shot and didn't hear the next words that came from Pietro's mouth. "love her."

---

Sam had been walking for awhile now but he didn't feel like going home yet. But he was getting a little hungry. There was a small dinner not to far from where he was now. He decided to stop and have a bit.

---

The sun was really getting to Star. She was defiantly more of a night person. She had no idea where she was going; she just knew she wanted to get away and hoped that she was walking the opposite way that Sam was. He was great and she did truly care about him but something inside was warning her that it might not be the best thing. Of course she was paranoid and she got a feeling like that about everyone.

"Need a ride kid?" Star turned around to see Logan on his bike.

"Who you callin' kid?" she replied with a little grin. It was nice to see him instead of running into anyone else.

---

Sam walked into the dinner and took a seat at the counter. The waitress smiled at him and handed him a menu.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Oh great not you," a familiar voice came from behind the menu next to him. It was Pietro. He had decided he too needed a small brake and had run down to the dinner for breakfast.

"What I ever do to you?"

Pietro didn't have an answer. He could blame Sam for anything between him and Star.

"That's what I thought." Sam said as he picked his menu back up and started looking it over.

"Hm," Pietro took a drink. "So why'd ya run away?"

"I didn't run away." Sam gave up on the menu and put it back down.

"Things too stressful for you?"

"No,"

"Because that was nothing last night,"

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

---

"So where you headed?"

"Anyway but here… or New Mexico… or Oklahoma… or-"

"How about you just put the pretty little helmet on and we'll see where we end up,"

"Put the pretty little helmet on," she mocked Logan as she did what he said. For this he gunned it causing a squeak to come from the girl and a tighter grip around his torso.

----------------------------------------

A/N: I'm workin' on it, I'm workin' on it. I feel like I'm losing my touch (not that I had much of one in the first place). Now I have a conflict… who should she end up with? The story's a ways from being over but I've been trying to decide so that I know which direction to take it from here…

As always, thank you for your time and please remember to review!


End file.
